


How We Met

by feminabeata



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Party, birthday prompt, song prompt, too much milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't truly a story of how Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun met, but how they came together and became what they are today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Lulu (aka luluswift)! I'm sorry that this is a bit late, but I hope you like it all the same. Happy 9th Birthday!
> 
> Prompt: Woohyun and Sunggyu meet at a college party, inspired by Mamamoo's "Um Oh Ah Yeh."

“How did you meet?”

“How? Well,” Woohyun paused as he leaned his back up against the wall. “When we met, it was a long long time ago, before you—”

“No,” Sunggyu interrupted from the doorway.

“Huh?”

“Because,” Sunggyu barked as he strode over to them and sat down. He lowered his tone, whispering to Woohyun, “It’s not exactly an appropriate story to be telling to a—”

Woohyun rolled his eyes and cut the other off with a hiss, “I was going to modify it.”

“How?” Sunggyu challenged.

“Yea how?”

Woohyun grinned as he looked down. “Like this…”

* * *

Nothing was different that day. Or at least nothing in particular. Everything about it was completely…nondescript. To Woohyun, it was the same as the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that and…you get the point.

Lately, Woohyun had gotten stuck into a mundane cycle. He woke up, ate breakfast, went to class, ate lunch, went to class, ate dinner, spent hours in the computer lab trying to finish his 3-D modeling project, and slept. This pattern was new for him. He’d used to be the one for unpredictability, random adventures at 2 am, skipping classes, putting fun above everything else. Recently, he must have grown up or wizened up, or the oppressing reality of needing to be employable came crashing down on him. So he buckled down and concentrated on his studies, putting fun on the back burner, along with sleep and maintaining any semblance of a social life.

But today, his friends were going to a party. He was going too, mostly because he’d finished his project and his friend had said “Don’t even bother asking Woohyun if he can go. He has to work.” And Woohyun took that as a challenge. He was going. He was going to revert back to his old ways, and he was going to have fun.

Maybe this day was different after all.

And that night, when Woohyun walked into the room, the party was already in full swing. People were everywhere, dancing, talking… _canoodling_. Woohyun smiled. It had been awhile since he’d been in the midst of a crowd like this. It had also been a while since he went to a party like this too…

* * *

“What kind of party?”

“Ah, it was a… _birthday party_ ,” Woohyun thought on his feet, but it only took him so far. “Yea, our friend, um…”

But Sunggyu covered for him, “Sungyeol.”

* * *

“Happy birthday, Sungyeol-ah!” Woohyun wished his friend, patting him on the back. Sungyeol thanked him and put a party hat onto Woohyun’s head before diving into the dancing crowd, where everyone else wished him ‘Happy Birthday’ too. Woohyun scoffed and shook his head as he watched his friend disappear into the crowd. Sungyeol had made such a big deal out of Woohyun not coming out with him recently, but now the other had ditched Woohyun as soon as they reached his _birthday_ party. But Sungyeol might as well. Woohyun wasn’t the only one who came to _celebrate_ with Sungyeol.

And so Woohyun went to the bar, asking for a nice cold glass of…

* * *

“Milk,” Sunggyu inserted.

* * *

Milk, it had been a long time since Woohyun had drunk milk. That might explain why he was so short, and tense. Lately he had needed the release that came from a tall glass of _milk_. Woohyun felt himself relax with just one sip. But that feeling was short-lived. The moment that his eyes looked to the right of him, Woohyun stiffened. Electric-like sparks ran through his body like a current. His mouth grew dry even though he had just taken a drink.

Today was _very_ different _. He_ was here.

But… _he’s_ never been here, or places like it. Because, you see, this isn’t really a story of how they met, but how they came together. Woohyun had first met _him_ a long time ago, at the beginning of the semester. Woohyun had walked into the wrong classroom on the first day of class, and he had told Woohyun that he was in the completely wrong building (a brilliant start). After that, Woohyun had only ever seen him in those late nights and early mornings, buying coffee, when Woohyun would finally drag himself out of or into the computer lab, and he…well, he was coming from and going to whatever place people like him go.

What Woohyun knew about this guy was (obviously) minimal. He was a hard worker much like Woohyun now was. The bags under his eyes were larger than his actual eyes. He went to the same University as Woohyun. The guy’s style was…pretty much nondescript. Lots of black, large sweatshirts, and hats. But Woohyun liked it. The guy dressed for comfort and probably didn’t even wash his hair on a regular basis. But Woohyun liked him more for it.

Or maybe Woohyun just liked him. Which would be weird because they said nothing more to each other than ‘good morning’ or ‘good night’ or vague comments about the weather. But Woohyun still liked him. Woohyun didn’t even know his name. But he liked that the guy had a smile like sunshine on a cloudy day. That standing next to the guy felt very much like being with an old friend, comfortable. But he didn’t like that the guy was looking at him _right now_.

“ _Shitake mushrooms_!” Woohyun spun around to walk away, only to run into Sungyeol and almost spill his milk onto the floor.

“Where are you running off to?” Sungyeol asked.

“He’s here,” Woohyun grumbled under his breath, tossing a glance backwards.

Sungyeol tried to follow his friend’s gaze. “Who?”

“Him,” Woohyun hissed.

Sungyeol’s eyes finally found him. “Sunggyu? The guy from my Property Laws class?”

“Huh?” Woohyun muttered. “Y-you know him? But…I didn’t know. I didn’t think that you would,” he sounded despondent, which he was. Lee Sungyeol knew more about _him_ than Woohyun did, and that just seemed…unfair.

“Ah!” Sungyeol gasped, after realizing why his friend was suddenly so upset. “That’s your Ace?! Sunggyu is? Why are you running away? You should be…”

Sungyeol never got to finish that. Woohyun clamped his hand over his friend’s mouth. “I wasn’t running away,” he insisted. “I was retreating to a safe distance away from _him_ until I can…figure things out.”

Sungyeol peeled the hand away from his face. “What’s there to figure out? Just walk up and say hi,” he argued. “You’re freaking yourself out more by thinking about it. And when was the last time you washed your hands?!” he retched.

“I’m clean,” Woohyun fought back. “And all great commanders have to plan before launching an attack.”

“Launching a…what exactly are you planning to do with him?” Sungyeol teased.

“I don’t know,” Woohyun responded, exasperated, shaking his head. “I got three hours of sleep last night. And I have no idea what I’m saying right now.”

Sungyeol studied his friend carefully. “Maybe you do need to plan what you’re going to say. You don’t want to screw this up. I mean, you see him _all_ the time. In the morning. At night. And I’m pretty sure that you probably even see him in your…”

“Thanks, Yeol,” Woohyun interrupted him and patted his friend on the back. “You’re a big help.”

“I do what I can,” Sungyeol retorted. He then waved his friend goodbye and walked off to play _pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey_ with Myungsoo.

Woohyun sighed. Sungyeol wasn’t any help to him. Nor was probably the two glasses of milk he had. But at least his nerves were relaxed now. From his seat, Woohyun’s eyes unconsciously searched Sunggyu out again. He smiled once they found the other. Sunggyu wasn’t doing much but just sitting there and drinking his own milk, like Woohyun was. Maybe that was it. That inexplicable connection that Woohyun felt when he looked at the other. It was like seeing his other half. This day was just getting better. He might even like it, if things go well tonight.

Woohyun closed his eyes as he thought of how to approach him.

 **Plan one:** Woohyun slams down his glass of milk and struts across the room to the other. He points at Sunggyu. “That’s what I’ve been looking for!” Woohyun announces as he slides into the seat next to the other. Sunggyu looks up at him with a puzzled expression. “You’ll look good on me like my clothes. You’re just my style.”

* * *

“Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. OH MY GOODNESS!” Sunggyu exclaimed through his peal of laughter. “That’s way too cheesy, even for you.”

Woohyun groaned. This was the first time that he’d ever revealed his inner monologue from that night to Sunggyu, and he deeply regretted it. “That’s why I didn’t do it,” he responded with a pout.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Sunggyu was still laughing as he spoke. “We might not be together now if you did.”

“That’d be sad.”

Woohyun side-eyed the other. “My life is more sad now,” he grumbled under this breath.

Meanwhile Sunggyu finally got over his bout of laughter. Thankfully he hadn’t heard Woohyun’s side comment. “That would be sad,” he replied. Then he looked up at Woohyun with a cheeky smile on his face. “So what was plan two?”

* * *

 **Plan two:** Woohyun drinks his milk as he waits for Sunggyu to get up from his seat and start dancing with the others. He does. Woohyun follows. Their eyes meet on the dance floor, shaking. Woohyun slowly makes his way across and pulls the other in once he’s close enough. Woohyun leans forward. The music thumped to the beats of their own hearts, faster and faster, almost drowning out what Woohyun whispers breathily into Sunggyu’s ear:

“Wanna get some tea?”

* * *

“Who asks that?” Sunggyu asked before breaking out into another bout of giggles.

Woohyun shrugged. “That’s what Dongwoo said to Bomi when they first met.”

“Really?” Sunggyu sputtered in disbelief. All laughing ceased.

“Yea, it’s a nonthreatening question. It gives someone an easy out. It’s not over the line. And who doesn’t like tea?” Woohyun defended himself. He then frowned, deeply. “It’s better than what I’d actually asked you.”

Sunggyu smiled warmly, thinking ahead to what happened next. “I thought it was cute.”

* * *

 **What Woohyun does:** He finished his glass of milk and walked over to Sunggyu’s table. It was more like stumbling into the table. He was concentrating too much on walking ‘coolly’ and running over his ‘cute’ words in his head, but he wasn’t concentrating on where he was going. Woohyun was exhausted and _full from the milk_. And it was all made worse when Sunggyu looked up and smiled at him.

But he recovered, gripping onto the back of Sunggyu’s chair to steady himself, leaning over and closer to the other. The words, they were on the tip of his tongue, ready to leap off and woo the other, but Sunggyu cut him off, “Can I help you?” he asked, eyes fixed on Woohyun.

And Woohyun froze, fizzled and cracked under the pressure. “Do you have the time?” he blurted out.

Sunggyu’s eyes fell onto Woohyun’s wrist that was gripping his chair, right onto the watch. “Yea its 12:30,” he answered, obviously fighting back a chuckle out of politeness.

“I, uh, forgot that I was wearing that,” Woohyun mumbled as he retracted his hand from the chair and crossed his arm over his chest, hiding the watch underneath his other arm.

Sunggyu opened his mouth, about to say something else, but this time _he_ was cut off. “Oppa!” a girl shouted as she came running up to Sunggyu’s side. Once there, she noticed Woohyun and eyed him suspiciously. “Who’s this?”

Woohyun looked down, averting both of their gazes. His feet were already back-pedaling. Apologies were ready on this tongue. He didn’t mean to interrupt this. He never meant to intrude on a date. He’d just always assumed that Sunggyu was like him. Like his other half. But he guessed he was wrong.

* * *

“What did you like about him? Back then?”

It was a sudden question. Woohyun never knew exactly what had attracted him to Sunggyu back then. It was more of a gut feeling then.

“His voice. His eye smile. I don’ know…everything,” but it wasn’t Woohyun’s question to answer. It was Sunggyu’s.

“Really, hyung?” Woohyun whipped his head around to look at the other.

Sunggyu’s eyes fell to his lap. He was embarrassed too. Even after all of these years, memories of that night brought them both to this point, blushing like mad and acting like a newly formed couple who is too afraid to show how much they like the other. Even now, when they’ve been more than just a couple for a long long time.

“Don’t be so surprised, Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu retorted, his voice full of shaky confidence. “I did marry you after all.”

* * *

“He’s, uh….” Sunggyu struggled to find an appropriate response. He knew about this person, but who he was, he didn’t have a clue.

“Aha!” the girl exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. The lights in her eyes were very similar to Sungyeol’s only moments before. “He’s _that_ guy!” she shouted, pointing her finger only centimeters away from Woohyun’s face. “He’s your Ace!”

Woohyun stopped walking backwards and lifted his head only to see Sunggyu nearly pouncing onto the girl, trying to shut her up. “What? What did she say?” he asked. Was it possible that he misheard it?

The girl ducked out and away from Sunggyu’s hold. She ran up entirely too close to Woohyun and blurted out, “My friend Sunggyu has a HUGE crush on you. So can you do us all a favor and just…”

* * *

“HUG!” Sunggyu interjected with wide and frantic eyes. “Please say hug,” he growled under his breath.

Woohyun chuckled. Sunggyu was growing redder by the moment. “That’s what I was going to say, hyung,” he retorted.

* * *

“…and just _hug_ him. _Hug_ the _shitake mushrooms_ out of him. So we can stop listening about that _nice_ guy from…”

Sunggyu finally reached her and clamped his hand over her mouth. “Bora, I think it’s time for you to go home now,” he hissed darkly at her. He waved at a friend to come over and to take the wobbly girl home.

* * *

“Bora-ssi had too much _milk_ that night,” Sunggyu groaned as he rubbed his temples. His face was slowly returning back to it’s normal shade. Only his ears still remained red hot.

“Way too much,” Woohyun agreed. “She had a nasty… _bellyache_ the next day.”

Sunggyu nodded and added, “She was also _lactose-intolerant_ , don’t you remember? She’d start feeling it after two glasses.”

“Poor, Bora-ssi.”

Sunggyu looked down and lectured, “Bora-ssi should’ve known better. Everything in moderation.” He wagged his finger as he spoke the age-old proverb.

“Uh huh.”

But what was moderation to a five year-old?

* * *

Woohyun would be damned if this wasn’t the best day of his life. “So you like me?” Woohyun guessed, stepping closer to the other. “You think I’m _nice_?”

Sunggyu had pulled himself together more composedly than Woohyun thought he would in the given situation (but, Hell, Woohyun liked him even more for that too). “Judging by your reaction,” Sunggyu spoke smoothly, sitting back down. “I’d say that you think I’m _nice_ too.”

“Oh, I think you’re very _nice_ ,” Woohyun replied with a smile forming on his lips. He extended his hand to the other. “I’m Nam Woohyun, by the way.”

Sunggyu took the hand into his own and shook it, giving his name in return, “Kim Sunggyu.”

* * *

And that was the story of how Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun met. Of course, more transpired that night. But their five year-old didn’t need to know how her daddies _hugged_ for the first time that night, or about how Woohyun found Sunggyu in his apartment the next day, passed out on his bathroom floor (as it would turn out, Sunggyu had gotten as little sleep as Woohyun did and fainted).

But all was well. In spite of their messy beginnings, here they were, years later, telling their story to their daughter as a bedtime story. And it worked. Yerin had fallen fast asleep between the two men, using Woohyun’s thigh as a pillow.

“She fell asleep,”  Sunggyu spoke softly as he reached down to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“When?” Woohyun asked as he slowly shifted from under her. He tried to replace his thigh with an actual pillow without waking his daughter up. It was skill that he’d mastered recently over the past years he’d spent with her.

“I don’t know,” Sunggyu replied as he got up from the bed with as little disturbance as possible. “I think she was drifting off when I was talking about Bora and moderation.”

Woohyun looked down at Yerin and pouted. “It bored her.”

“Well,” Sunggyu started with a slight chuckle as he walked around the bed to his husband. “How we met isn’t exactly a special story.” He extended his hand.

And Woohyun took it, getting up from the bed. He could practically hear his muscles creak, and he started groaning much like his own father (which was fitting now that he was a father himself). Woohyun squeezed the other’s hand as their eyes met again. “It is to me, hyung. I wouldn’t change it for anything,” he spoke from his heart.

Sunggyu didn’t say anything, but maybe that said more. He didn’t tease Woohyun for what he said. He didn’t take it lightly. He just nodded in agreement and ran his thumb over their conjoined hands as they left the room. Sunggyu didn’t want to change a thing either.

But once he reached the threshold, he finally spoke again, “Why do you think Yerin wants to know all of the sudden?”

“You didn’t know?” Woohyun asked the other. Sunggyu shook his head. Woohyun grinned as he looked at his sleeping girl, tucked safely into her bed. “Our daughter has a little boyfriend at school.”

“WHAT?!” Sunggyu shouted. He looked as he was about to lunge back into the room (and probably take her and hide her away from all possible suitors ever), but Woohyun stopped him

“Sh!” Woohyun hissed, as he put a finger to his lips and shut the door softly. He then returned his attention back toward Sunggyu, who was still looking at the door with wide eyes, scared. Woohyun couldn’t fight back the smiling forming on his face. It wasn’t often when he was the calm and collected one, and he was going to relish it.

“She’s growing up too fast,” Sunggyu mumbled. He then swallowed hard before continuing, “Already dating…we’re losing her already.”

“Yea apparently they’re getting married tomorrow,” Woohyun joked, but then regretted it when Sunggyu paled to an unnatural color. He let got of the other’s hand and wrapped his arm around Sunggyu’s shoulders instead. “Hyung! Chill!” he advised. “All they do is hold hands during recess and play with each other.” He then let go as he side-eyed the other and began to walk down the hall. “And you said that I had issues letting her go.”

“You did! You wanted us to home school her!” Sunggyu fought back as he followed the other to their bedroom.

Woohyun craned his neck back to look at the other. “Really? I don’t remember,” he lied through his teeth, giving Sunggyu the eye smile that he’d fallen for (maybe falling deeper again). He chuckled as he saw a smile form upon the other’s face. How many years later, and it still worked.

“What are you humming?” Sunggyu suddenly asked as they both stepped inside the bedroom.

Woohyun perked up and chuckled nervously in response. “I didn’t realize I was,” he admitted. “It’s Yerin’s new favorite now. She got it stuck in my head,” he explained.

“And now you got it in mine. Thanks,” Sunggyu retorted as he pulled off his work shirt and slipped his pajama shirt over.

“It reminds me of you,” Woohyun said with a sly smirk as he put on his own pajamas.

Sunggyu poked his head through the shirt. “Please don’t,” he begged. “You’re _really_ going to get it stuck in my head.”

“Um oh ah yeh. Oh yes um oh a yeh,” Woohyun started to sing.

Sunggyu joined in:

_I’m falling for you, I keep reacting to you_

_Oh yes um oh ah yeh_

_I will go to you, you are just my taste, ace_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I didn't confuse people with all of the jumping around. And Yerin was the one who asked all of those questions.


End file.
